


Second

by Chibieska



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Because Mello wasn't the only one to always be second.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Yagami Sayu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Second

**Author's Note:**

> Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) Spoilers: episodes 28-29
> 
> (3) English is not my first language.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

They were separated by a bulletproof glass door. Sayu didn't know why she was there, nor what was the problem between that blond boy and her father. She also had no idea what the notebook he was talking about so much. All Yagami Sayu knew at that moment was, that as strange as it seemed, her life was like the boy standing on the other side of the door.

Things were still confusing in the teenager's mind. She had barely left school when a van approached and men she had never seen before threw her into the car. So, after a long time, she found herself facing a room full of strange and menacing men. Behind them she could hear an English-speaking TV show, and only then did she realize that her kidnappers were not Japanese. There was a boy sitting in the center of the room, long blond hair, leather clothes, had devoured a chocolate bar eagerly. He looked very small and fragile, but the other men had a huge respect for him. It was he who had called his father, who had made threats, who had spoken several times about the notebook.

Sitting between the glass slides of the revolving door, the girl was trying to organize her thoughts when a rain of chocolate bars spilled at her feet. Mello was standing in front of the glass door, near the small opening in the door. He had his hands in his pockets and was staring at the hostage.

“Eat!”

Sayu stared at the chocolates lying at her feet. She felt hungry but didn't have the heart to move.

“Eat!”

Sayu remained motionless. She knew he was staring at her, but she was too weak to hold her gaze, so she kept staring at the chocolate bars. They were silent for a long time, until Mello punched the glass door. Sayu didn't have the courage to face him, just cringed, hugging her knees. She could hear his quick, ragged breathing.

“Near should know by now that it's me behind everything. I'm sure he already has a plan to get Kira.” His hands scraped the glass door weakly and a bitter laugh echoed from the hiding place. “No, no. Of course not. I will win. I'm much better than that shit.”

His hands clenched and he bit his lip. Sayu didn't know what was going on, but Mello looked even scarier. She saw out of the corner of eyes the boy slipping through the glass and kneeling on the floor, his head against the door.

“If L were alive, he would have chosen me as his successor. Sure, he would.” The voice came out loud and shrill, as if trying to convince himself of the words. “Wouldn't he?” The voice had come out lower this time, unsure. The silence seemed to last forever and Sayu was almost forgetting the boy's presence there when he spoke again.

“He would have chosen Near. In the end, I would have been second, as usual.” His hands slid across the glass and fell to his sides. “Always the second.” That bitter, strange laugh crossed the hallway. Mello's eyes drifted from his pathetic reflection to the girl huddled against the other glass slide, still staring at the chocolates on the floor. Only then did he realize that was brooding over his frustrations at a stranger. Not that he cared, but as a kidnapper, there was a reputation.

He got up, straightened his clothes, and headed down toward the metal door that separated Sayu from the rest of the hideout.

“Me too… always stay second.” The voice came out extremely weak and would be inaudible if the hallway was not into complete silence. Mello turned slowly and faced the girl. Sayu remained in the same position, curled up, looking at the chocolates. Mello came to believe he was hearing voices, heavy conscience or something like that, when the girl repeated. “I also always get second.”

Sayu didn't know who Near was. She knew nothing about the boy's life or past, but she knew very well what it was like to be second.

Sayu's whole life would be just a shadow behind his brother. Light would always be the star. He was a genius, owner of an IQ very high. He had entered the police career and was part of the squad hunting Kira. Also, he was dating a pop star. And what had Sayu done that was important and relevant? Get kidnapped? She knew that no matter how much effort she made; she would always be overshadowed by her brother's brilliance. She was a reasonable student, had no special skills, and had no boyfriend. Even though her parents made no difference between them, even though she was very proud of Light, Sayu only knew what it was like to be second.

“What are you talking about?” Mello shoved his hands in his pockets and approached the glass door.

“My brother, he's always better than me.” The voice comes out cracked and tearful.

“You're an idiot!” And he slapped the hands against the glass violently. “Do you think this is a stupid sibling competition?”

“No, but...” The voice came out even more sheepishly.

“So, don't say bullshit!” There was a pulsing vein in his neck.

“My brother, if it had been him, would never have been captured and even if he had, he could easily get out of this situation. While I can only wait.” The voice came out louder and she finally had the courage to face her abductor.

“Tsc. I know your brother is one of the detectives in the Kira case. But why I'd kidnap him, if daddy will do anything for his little girl?” Mello looked sarcastic and ambitious, as if his mind devised a great and terrible plan. Sayu cringed further against the glass door. “So, I don't mind this clash of egos between your brother and you. When I have the notebook, you can go back to your mediocre little life by being second and I, I'll finally beat Near.” There was a sickly smile on his lips. “Stupid bitch, do you think you can compare your situation to mine?” The last sentence had come out more to himself.

Mello might be second now, but things would change when he had the notebook. He'd solve the Kira case, pride L wherever he was, rub the victory in Near's face, and prove who was worthy of succeeding the world's greatest detective.

“But in the end, you'll still be second.” She said, the sentence was a little firmer than the others, although the tone of voice was still very weak.

Sayu knew that it didn't matter if one day her efforts would outweigh her brother's. It would just be a stroke of luck; a rare event and she would still be second. And she suspected the same would happen between Mello and Near. She didn't know who Near was, or what kind of relationship they had, but in the end, Mello's victory over anything was just a fluke.

The young woman expected an angry reaction from the boy, but it never came. Mello leaned his head against the glass and stared her.

“Is that what you think?” His voice sounded soft, without sarcasm or anger. Half depressed, but Sayu couldn't judge for sure how it sounded. Mello knew Sayu was right. Even with all his efforts, if L were alive, he would choose Near as his successor. It was the clear and obvious choice, because in the end. Mello always ruined the situation, thanks to his temperament. He would always be second. To the world, to the L and to himself.

Sayu didn't know whys he said those things. She had never told anyone how she felt about her brother, not even to her best friend. Like Mello's words, many of hers seemed more like a self-assertion. Perhaps, indeed, their lives were alike and, in the end, if they were left to settle for second place.

“You should eat...” He said sliding through the glass and sitting on the cold floor with his back to the teenager. “It's still a long time before your father arrives.” Despite the whole situation, finally Sayu felt minimally safe and comfortable and it reminded how hungry she was. The chocolate bars remained scattered at her feet, and now they looked very appetizing. “... hope your father brings the notebook, otherwise you will be in serious trouble.”

The hand stopped mid-motion before reaching for the chocolate. The eyes stare at his back against the glass door.

In other situation, maybe they could have been close friends, and supported each other. But now, they were not close, friends or confidants. She was still a hostage and he still wanted the notebook. They would always be separated by a bulletproof glass door.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: I don’t like Sayu that much, but her ending is worst for me. She deserved better.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
